


合租au

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：年龄操作向 多cp 废话连篇 琐碎段子（越写越少）ooc傻白甜就是想看二十多岁的妞和二十多岁的弗洛合租的故事完全ooc





	合租au

前提：  
弗洛把半张脸缩在领子里，背着吉他包往合租屋的方向走。  
他刚结束一场群魔乱舞的演出。  
说真的，努诺推荐的工作都是什么鬼？  
要不是他冲动下辞掉了自己的工作也不会沦落到去给一群精力旺盛的十二岁小孩唱生日歌——相比之下那个脱衣舞俱乐部的广告都变得有吸引力起来。  
多露西连敲三次鞋跟可以实现一个愿望。弗洛冻的跺了哚脚则在转角的垃圾桶旁边发现了一个半旧的吉他盒。  
以及盒子旁边的金发美男。  
——大冷天坐地上真是好有勇气。  
弗洛佩服的打量着，却发现对方的状态不是很好。他穿着单薄的衣服，看上去疲倦又饥饿。被冻的发紫的手指蜷在吉他盒袋子上。  
“……您还好吗？”  
弗洛保持着一个安全的距离。  
抬头这个动作花费了金发美男一些力气，他半睁着眼睛对弗洛嘀咕了一句鸟语。  
——……从手势来看，他是个意大利人。  
虽然语言不通，他看上去狼狈不堪还有点脏兮兮，还发着抖，看上去还比弗洛矮那么一截。但是他的眼神却是温柔的，暖棕色的瞳孔像一大碗融化的巧克力浆。  
弗洛咬着黑色的指甲油不知所措。  
金发美男又嘀咕了句什么，语气里夹杂着惋惜和遗憾。然后留恋一般的在弗洛身上看了两眼，然后垂下头更用力的靠近垃圾箱。  
弗洛打算问问自己的舍友。  
“妞妞，你在家吗？”  
“弗洛宝贝！我为咋俩点了饭！外卖送过来的，我甚是没花一分钱！这是魔法吗？总之——你快点回来我要饿死了！！！”  
“那是我的信用卡魔法。……嘿，有件事，我在街上遇到一个人。”  
“啊？那就带回来吧。我正好点多了一份，正在愁怎么吃下去，再有一个人就正好。”  
弗洛关掉电话，蹲在金发美男前面。  
“呃……”  
弗洛想了一会儿，把手伸到他面前。  
金发美男疑惑的看着他，在他伸手过来时瞪大了眼睛。  
“flo。”  
“Mikele。”

*  
努诺瘫在沙发上打嗝。  
满脸慈祥的看着那个叫米开来的花瓶收拾桌子。  
“……”  
努诺在弗洛不走心的抚摸下像只被宠坏的猫。  
“嗯，嗯？你刚才说什么？”  
弗洛停住揉他头发的动作。  
“我说，他喜欢你。”  
胖猫翻了个身，让弗洛抓抓他的后背。  
“不然为什么你一伸手他就跟过来了。”  
“……可能他又冷又饿，而我能提供住处和食物？”  
“宝贝，除非我喝的足够多，否则就算饿得半死身无分文我也不会跟着一个看上去像黑手党的你回家好吗？”  
“那你为什么跟我合租来着？”  
“……所以我说，除非我喝的足够多。”

*  
米开来被安置在沙发上。  
身上盖着努诺吃零食专用毛毯。  
互道晚安之后睡觉之前努诺穿着睡衣神神秘秘的挤进弗洛的卧室。  
“我们真的把他放在哪儿吗，上次那个小偷不会再来了吧？”  
弗洛认真的思考了两分钟。  
“没关系，我们已经没什么可被偷的了。”

*  
努诺真的爱米开来。  
这个男人做饭好吃——早上吃意大利早餐肠配小面包和甜果酱，努诺是牛奶，弗洛是奶加咖啡。还能担任会客厅保镖——从他睡在哪儿之后，小偷就没再来过。而且还听不懂法语——努诺平时说什么他都甜甜的笑。  
努诺真的爱死他了。

*  
弗洛对待米开来就很克制。  
他带回一本意大利语字典。  
很努力的想搞明白每天米开来拉着他的手跟他说的话。  
“为什么你要明白，也许他只是看着你背字母表呢？”  
努诺捧着小杯子喝可可，电视上放着法语版的星球大战——按道理米开来应该看不懂，但是他依旧很专注。  
“……那是你，努诺，你对着米开来念了两天两只老虎。”  
“那是我在研究怎么样勾引一个语言不通的人——他害羞过三次呢！”  
弗洛合上字典。  
“那是因为你衣领开的太大了。”  
“……”

*  
三个人的和谐生活被楼上淹水打破了。  
米开来暂住的沙发被泡的长了木耳——因为语言不通米开来在木耳上睡了三天才被发现。  
按照体型分配，本来安排他和努诺睡一起，但是努诺拒绝了。  
“谁捡回来谁负责睡。”  
弗洛抱着枕头提醒他。  
“你这句话有歧义。”  
“……相信我，很快就没有了。”  
然后对着弗洛的鼻子啪的甩上门。

*  
弗洛本来想安排米开来睡在地上。  
但是米开来一被领进他的卧室就眼前一亮，拉住弗洛的手亲了一下说了句什么就高高兴兴的去洗澡了。  
弗洛原地懵逼。  
觉得有点困了不想去翻字典就迷迷糊糊铺床。  
被洗完澡的米开来按在床上亲到没气，亲懵之后又被结结实实日了几遍。  
意大利男人真的很过分。  
大的过分。  
弗洛被压在床上边流泪边想。

*  
“我昨天梦到你被上了。这不是最恐怖的……”  
努诺顶着两只黑眼圈，把眼膜贴在上面。  
“最恐怖的是，你真的被上了。”  
米开来端上早餐。  
努诺瞪着他。  
“你这个小混蛋！”  
弗洛僵直的坐在柔软的垫子上，捞起勺子。  
“你知道他现在还是听不懂的对吧。”  
“我的语气会传递我的愤怒！”  
“……所以你在气什么？”  
“他现在只给你热牛奶了！我的呢！”

*  
米开来开始围着弗洛打转。  
倒不是说他之前没有，只是自从他俩上了床米开来打转的次数更频繁。  
努诺的看剧零食也没有了。  
“OK，你俩当着我的面脱离单身组织还在我面前秀恩爱也就算了。现在还克扣零食真的不能忍！”  
米开来即没看清形势也没听懂，叭的一声亲了弗洛一口，而且看上去还有脱裤子的意图。  
看护自己的保姆突然离职去看护另一个大龄儿童这让努诺有点生气。  
于是他拿起画笔写了张招聘启事。  
张贴在捡到米开来的神奇垃圾桶旁边。

*  
努诺喝的醉醺醺的回家。  
倒在沙发上推了推弗洛。  
“和你男朋友回屋搞——我今天要睡沙发。”  
被弗洛骑着的米开来探出头，又被弗洛按回去。  
“为，为什么你不回自己卧室？”  
努诺累得半死，真的不想说话。睁开半只眼睛。  
——呃，看到了不该看的。  
迅速闭上。  
“咖啡撒了，我又不会换床单。”  
弗洛哽了一声，不知道是气的还是米开来进去了。  
——这都没软，佩服了。  
努诺咂咂嘴，直接睡死。

*  
神奇的是，努诺在弗洛屋子里醒过来。  
“我靠！是多舒服？你们两个非要在沙发上搞，已经不惜把房间让给我也要在沙发上做完全套吗？”  
弗洛脸红的跟他手里的西红柿一个样。  
努诺疑惑了一下。  
——真那么刺激？

*  
居然真的有人来应聘。  
看上去像180，18，能坚持3h而且胸比弗洛还大的猛男。  
“我写的是招聘保姆，不是保镖。”  
“是的，我就是来应聘保姆的。”  
努诺咬了一口薯片。  
“那你愿意穿裸体围裙做饭吗？”  
叫做洛郎·班的壮汉给努诺一个笑。  
“我不穿围裙都可以。”  
努诺蹦起来。  
“好的，你被录取了。”


End file.
